Broken Promises 2
by minnie0923
Summary: Clary had sworn never to break another promise; especially after the hell she put her family through the last time. However, with old threats coming back and new ones happening, she has to break her promises once again. Sequel to my other story Broken Promises. Rated T for now due to violence and language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Clary POV**

I spent a whole year being happy after the hell Camille had put me through was finally over. I had told Jace about the new baby and he was thrilled to finally get the chance to raise one of his kids from the very beginning. Sadly, I could not keep all of the promises I made, which included no longer keeping secrets. So here I sit in a rocking chair in an insane asylum staring at the wall pretending to be crazy.

So you know why I am doing this, you need to know what has happened in the last year; aside from having a little boy we named Joshua. A few months after he was born I received a package in the mail. This packaged contained pictures of both my kids and the rest of my family, along with a red target over their faces. A note was included with the pictures that simply read, Their All Dead Now. To say this freaked me out was an understatement, but I knew it wasn't true since Josh was right next to me, alive and well.

I thought it was a prank at first, you know, someone who worked for Camille was just sending me a message that they hated what I did to her. I burned all the pictures and tried to forget about it. An hour later, I got a text message that read, 'The game has begun again, Love Camille'. This message scared the hell out of me. Another minute passed and a link to a live stream showed up on my phone. My heart sank as I opened the link to see the barrel of a rifle that was aimed at my daughter. Ana was playing in the school's playground with all of her friends. My heart broke, because I knew Camille had found a way to start her game again from prison.

Camille was now legally blind from the homemade acid trap I tricked her into walking through, but I guess that was not stopping her from using her resources for revenge. The video and link then disappeared off of my phone. I had no proof that she was doing anything, since I had burnt the pictures, yep a stupid idea. Even the previous text message was no longer there. I know Jace would have believed me, but I could not risk everyone's life, not when I have to children to consider. Camille was not above killing them to send me a message. I had to come up with a plan to deal with this issue.

A month later, after several more videos and text messages had arrived, which all disappeared within a minute of arriving, I knew I had to put my new plan into action. So, I slowly declined into post partum depression, which lead to a catatonic state or at least that is what everyone else thought. I needed time to gather evidence, but keep my family safe at the same time, so going fake crazy seemed like a good idea. It would put me into a place where I could potentially escape from, since Jace always had guards on me after the whole Camille thing happened.

I knew Camille would love the idea of me going slowly crazy, especially if she is the cause of my issues. I knew the only place they would put me was the Idris Mental Health Clinic, which has its own security. This means that Jace's guards would not be allowed on the property. I had worked a few months in the facility helping out with upgrading their medical lab for some extra money when Ana was a toddler. I knew the layout; I just needed time to plan an escape.

This is when we come back to the present day with me sitting in my rocking chair staring at the wall. It has been a few weeks since they admitted me and I am not showing any signs of improvement. Jace used to come by once a day, but I overheard him saying to my doctor that it was getting too hard for him with Ana and Josh. This plan is killing me, but it is the best for my family. Once I am out, I can figure out how to deal with the threat against my family once and for all. I am tired of breaking promises.


	2. Waiting

**Clary POV**

Sitting, waiting and planning seems to be the only thing I do nowadays. It has been 2 months, 1 week, 3 days and 12 hours since I was checked into the mental institute. As far as the doctors are concerned, I am in a persistent catatonic state that stems from the post partum depression due to the resent birth of my son Josh. I do not talk, move or even blink when people are around; which is really hard to do. However, I need everyone to believe that I am no longer all there in the head as they say. The longer I stay like this, the higher the likelihood they place me in a room without security watching me. I need the cameras off me so I can put the rest of my plan into action.

With that last thought the door to my room opens and Jace walks in. It takes every ounce of my being not to stand up and walk into his arms. However, I hold fast, because I know this plan needs to work to get my family out of danger. This is when I finally hear the news I have been waiting for.

"Clary honey," Jace says, "the doctors are moving you into a new room today. This room has more windows and you will be able to see the woods out back." Yes! I have been waiting for this day. I know it hurts Jace to see me like this, but I need him and my kids to be safe. When I know how to work through everything I will come back to him. "I am so sorry you are here, but the doctors are going to help you get better." Jace says to me as he kneels in front of me. He then sighs and kisses me on the head before standing up and walking out.

Once Jace leaves the nurses come in to help me move to my new room. I am stood up and placed into a wheelchair by two nurses, while a third grabs my bags. To say being man handled is not fun is the understatement of the year. For weeks I have had people feeding me, washing me and moving me around, all of which gets very annoying when you are fake crazy.

The move over to my new room is quick, since most people in my situation do nothing. The one nurse places my bags down, removes the clothing and places them into the drawers before putting the bags into the closet. Since I am not considered a danger to myself or others, they do not see the need of removing the bags from the room. I did a lot of research before coming here and I know what they do with personal items, such as bags with metal zippers, if they think you can use them for something harmful. Being catatonic, the nurses just leave them in the closet, because they don't think I will even go near them.

While my belongings are being situated, the other two nurses move me over into the rocking chair that is in the room. Since they don't think I can understand them, they start to talk. "It is a shame really, she is so pretty and after everything she went through last you, you would think nothing could get this girl down" says the nurse putting up my bags. This is when one of the other nurses talks. "Well, the mind can only handle so much, so I guess she just broke."

'Broke my ass' I think. I did not break, I am just waiting and planning, but they don't know that.

"Mrs. Herondale," One nurse starts, "we will be back later with your dinner." I like this nurse, I think her name is Aline, she always tells me when she will be back, even though I am not supposed to be able to understand what is going on around me. I researched for a week on how I would slip into the depression and then the catatonic state. The hardest part was learning how to wake up without moving. It had to look as real as possible for everyone, even the doctors to believe it. Now I just need to wait for night to fall so I can start planning my next steps.

 **Later that night**

Well, today was boring as hell, but an hour ago the nurses came in, bathed my and put me to bed like a toddler. When the lights finally went out in the hall, I knew they had done the last bed checks for the night. In this wing of the facility, they only check an hour after bed time to make sure everyone is asleep. Everyone in this wing is either catatonic or on sleeping medication, so the staff fells secure that we won't do anything in the middle of the night. Little did they know, that their once catatonic patient is about to get out of bed for the first time in over 2 months.

Now, getting out of bed was harder than I thought, mainly because I have not moved in months. Yes, they do physical therapy to help you retain muscle mass, but when you don't actually walk, you become very weak. However, I am determined to get started.

I manage to get out of bed and make it over to the closet where my bags are held. I slowly open the doors so I don't make any noise. Luck is on my side, because the bags are on the floor. I don't want to risk dropping them from a shelf or something and make noise that would allow them discover my true mental state. I sit down next to my bags and open the largest of the three. Hidden inside the lining is a small tablet and charger. I plug the charger into the outlet, which is right next to the closet.

Research is essential when planning an escape, rescue and revenge mission. I needed to know where I could plug this thing in and how long I would have to work on my plan without getting caught by the staff members. The idea is to make as little noise as possible, so I had to know the layout of every room in the facility. I knew at first they would place me in the suicide wing just to be safe. The downside was that those rooms have security cameras watching your every move.

Once the doctors were confident that I would not harm myself, they would then move me over to these rooms. By knowing the layouts and schedules, I could make sure I had the right supplies to help with my plan. Sneaking in the items was a lot harder, because I had to make sure no one would find them in the lining of the bags. I also had to hide them in between people checking on me before getting admitted to this facility. Good thing I am great at multitasking.

As I wait for the tablet to boot up I have nothing left to do than think about the last year. It was a great year. Ana turned 8, Joshua was born and Jace and I were finally happy. Camille's trail never happened, because she pled guilty to all charges and accepted her fate. That should have been my first clue that something was wrong. That bitch never went without a fight. Now I know it was because she was waiting for me to let my guard down before she started her 'game' again. Once the tablet was up and running I opened the first program. This program was going to help me keep my sanity, because it was linked to hidden cameras around my home. I kind of feel like a stalker, but I have to see my family, even if I can't be with them.

The program kept video logs for me and all I had to do was pick a date and open the file. I decided to skip the dates right after I was admitted because I knew they would be too hard to watch. I reached back into the bag and found the ear buds I had placed in there. I made sure to get cameras that would pick up audio as well as video. I choose a video from 2 weeks after I left. It was from the playroom we have in the house. The next thing I saw made me cry, it was Ana playing with Simon and her dolls. Jace was over in the corner holding Josh. I couldn't help notice that no one was really smiling, even though they looked like they were having fun. Then Ana spoke.

"Daddy, when is Momma coming home?" she asked him. "I don't know little-bit, Momma is sick and she needs to get better." I hear Jace tell her. Ana just looks down and away, while continuing to play with her dolls.

I pause the video and look at my family. This is the last time I will ever break a promise to them. I am going to figure all of this out and then Camille won't have to worry about prison, she will have to worry about death. I am going to get out of here, save my family from her threats and then I am coming for that bitch!


	3. Escaping

Clary POV

 **3 Nights Later**

The next phase in my plan needs to start, but the first two nights were harder than I thought. I spent too much time watching videos of my family and I ran out of time each night. If I did not get enough sleep, it became much harder to wake up as a fake catatonic person.

So on night three, I got to work on escaping from the mental hospital without anyone knowing I had actually escaped. This part of the plan took the longest to come up with, because I had to figure out how to get out without Camille knowing the truth. Instead, I decided that a kidnapping would look more believable and no one would think the catatonic person just walked out of the building.

Tonight I was starting the plans for my 'kidnapping', which is weird to say, because I am kidnapping myself. I know how much stress this will put on my family, but Camille had to stay in the dark. Sadly, it is really hard to kidnap yourself without help, so I found some or should I say someone with as much to lose as I did. After some digging, I found out where Seb was hiding. He did a good job, but since I know him so well, it was easier for me to put the little clues together. Seb had been hiding in England, which is where his great-great grandfather Patrick Penhollow was from. He told me once at a party that he wanted to go there one day. I started with that clue and used the other information I knew about him to find an email address on him about a week before I came here. Now that I have the information I need, I just have to convince him to help me.

I brought up the new email I had created and sent a message to Seb's alternate identity that I found. If I am wrong about him or this identity then my plan will need to be reworked, but I am hopeful that he wants to come home for a visit at least.

From: AdeleCray

To: PatrickPen

Patrick,

I know it has been over a year since we have spoken, but I am hoping to reconnect. Please email me back if you are able to talk.

Adele.

Here is when I hope his infatuation of me throughout high school comes in handy. I am hopeful he remembers my middle name and that he remembers calling me Crazy Fray after I went after him with a baseball bat in the 9th grade for trying to kiss me. I know it is a long shot, but I can pray that he puts the clues together. Plus if I am wrong about who he is, then it just seems like an innocent email from someone he has never meet.

A few minutes later I see a new email.

From: PatrickPen

To: AdeleCray

Adele,

Good to hear from you, though I thought Idris was now your home. Should have known something was up when I read about that. If you are writing me than I know you need something, so let me hear it. It would be nice to see home once again.

Patrick

Oh thank god it's him and he knows something is up. He knows Camille and her twisted ways, so I can only assume that is why his email message was as normal sounding as he could make it, while also making sure that if anyone else would read it, they wouldn't think twice about the wording.

From: AdeleCray

To: PatrickPen

Patrick,

Yes Idris is home, but I need a vacation or liberation as I would call it. Even though I love the view of the woods from my first floor window, it would be nice to see the opera that is coming out in NY on the 5th. Do you want to take me to the opera that day? If so, I need you to bring me something to wear, since I don't have time to shop.

Adele

Since he knows I hate the opera, Seb should be able to figure out that I need him to be here on the 5th and that I would be on the side of the building facing the woods. I will also write NY on the window so he knows which room is mine.

From: PatrickPen

To: AdeleCray

Adele,

The opera sounds lovely. I will meet you at 1 to bring your clothing so you have time to dress.

Patrick

To: PatrickPen

From: AdeleCray

Patrick,

It's a date. Make sure the clothing is appropriate for the opera; it should be brown and green to match my eyes.

Adele

Okay, this gives me 1 week to get everything else in order before Seb gets here. I know he means 1a.m, because there is no way I am breaking out of here at 1 in the afternoon. Now I just need to sit back and wait for my escape to happen.

 **One Week Later**

It is close to 1 when I stand up and write NY on the window with the lipstick I placed in the lining of my bag. I have another plan for this, but I figured it would be a good option since I can wipe it away before we leave.

As I wait for Seb to show up, I try not to think about what my family will go through tomorrow. I just have to get through today. That is when I hear tapping at my window and I see Seb standing there with a smirk. Leave it up to him to enjoy a fake kidnapping.

He opens the window from the outside, which is where the lock is so that people on the inside can't get out and he quietly climbs through. "Hey Clary, long time no see." Seb says quietly. "Yeah, well, you know what happens when you fake crazy." I say with a quiet laugh. "So we doing this?" he asks. "Yep, let's get this over with." I tell him before I grab the bag he has and I change into the clothing he brought.

As quietly as we can, we stage the room. Seb messes up the bed, while I take the lipstick out and write in large letters on the wall 'MY GAME NEVER ENDS!' Seb gives me a thumbs up, because he knows what everyone will think, including Jace. Camille always called it her game when she was messing with my life. The next thing to do was to take some person items I brought and some clothing. It had to look like someone came in here to take me and they wanted to keep me. I made sure to grab the other supplies I brought and I wiped off the window before we climbed out.

Seb shut the window and we snuck off into the woods. Since he brought me cloths that blended into the trees and bushes, it was easier to move around was we had some cover.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Seb lead me to a jeep parked on a small dirt room. We got in and left before he said "So Clare, how does it feel to be a kidnap victim again." I let out a small laugh before saying, "It's weird. I know I planned this all and I am thankful you caught on so quickly to the little information I could send you, but it is weird. I just knew that if I could find you, then maybe she could too. I had to leave a lot of the getaway plans to you and that made me nervous."

"Hey, I know, but I was really glad to hear from you. I knew that if you were contacting me, then you had to have a plan to finally end this." Seb says. "Yeah, I have a plan, but I don't know if you will like it." I tell him. "What's the plan?" he asks. "I kill the sniper watching my family and then I kill her." I say and look over at him. Seb just smiles and keeps driving. Phase one complete. I have escaped, now I have to find and remove her sniper from the 'game' board before I figure out how to get to her.


End file.
